Before we fell in love
by scorpion22
Summary: Another prequel to my story till death do us part. This will tell of Hermione as Severus's apprentice and how their relationship changes from teacher and student to lovers. This is M for later chapters and as always I own nothing.


Hello everyone this is another prequel for my story till death do us part I hope you all like and review it. Please review because they mean the world and remember I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Severus Snape sat comfortably in his personal quarters in the dungeon in front of a roaring fire a glass of fire whiskey in his hand, but then suddenly his solitude was disturbed as the fire turned from orange to green in front of him.

"Severus could you please come to my office immediately I need to speak with you "called Albas Dumbledore's voice through the green flames of the fire. For a minute Severus considered not going, but as the fire remained green he knew he had no choice so with a sign he stood up and went through the fire. Severus stepped out of the fire into Albus's office finding Albas behind his desk with Minerva standing next to him and the second he saw them he knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Sit down Severus "said Albas pointing to a chair in front of his desk.

" Albas what's this all about " questioned Severus as he met the headmasters twinkling gaze and Minerva's determined glare part of him wanting to cringe as he did so knowing that whatever this conversation was about he wasn't going to like it.

"It has been brought to my attention that Miss. Hermione Granger has requested to be your apprentice and that you have turned her down I think we should discuss the reasons for your refusal "exclaimed Albas looking the potions master in the eyes as he spoke and as he did so Severus knew despite the headmasters words they would not be discussing anything with him as much as telling him what to do.

"I refused her Albas there is nothing to discuss despite what Minerva might want "sneered Severus looking between the headmaster and Minerva determined to stand his ground and not let them cow him into anything.

" Severus you must accept Miss. Granger as your apprentice, she intends to become a potions mistress and you have taught her for the past seven years you are the only logical choice to accept her apprenticeship" explained Albas feeling as he spoke as Minerva placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No Albas I refuse to accept that insufferable know it all as my apprentice you can't force me and I will never do so willingly I can't stand that girl and now I am finally getting rid of her you will not make me have to continue to deal with her I can't I won't do it I would rather eat hot coals "screamed Severus rising as he spoke and looking at the headmaster moving to the fire and throwing some floo powder in the fire in an attempt to exit.

" SEVERUS SIT DOWN WE ARE NOT DONE " screamed Albas rising from his desk as he spoke and approaching the potions master and when Severus looked into his eyes he felt a chill go up his spine his eyes had turned a dangerous cobalt blue that always represented danger.

" Alright Albas " whispered Severus moving away from the fire back to the chair he had just recently vacated watching as Albas and Minerva moved to stand in front of him serious looks on both their faces now. Albas and Minerva stood side by side in front of him neither of them saying a word at first as they glared at him. The potions master found himself speechless as they stared down at him unsure what they were going to say next, but deep inside himself he knew he would have a new apprentice and her name would be Hermione Granger and Severus also knew there was nothing he could do about it the decision had been taken away from him.

" Severus I didn't want to force you into this I was hoping you would put your feelings aside, but since you refuse to do that you force my hand Miss. Granger will be your apprentice and you will treat her as you would any apprentice "demanded Albas looking at him with sadness in his eyes.

"Very well Albas I accept Miss. Granger as my apprentice, but I have never gone easy on any apprentice I have ever had I will not go easy on her so the first time she comes running to you about my treatment of her I don't want to hear anything about it from you "snapped Severus looking at Minerva as he spoke his words more for her then the headmaster. They both seemed to sign at his words looking at each other for a split second before they looked at him again.

"Is that all "asked Severus staring both of them down?

"Yes "said Albas looking at Minerva as she spoke in the same moment interrupting him.

"No "said Minerva in the same moment as the headmaster meeting his gaze that determined glare in her eyes again.

"We most certainly are not done Albas "exclaimed Minerva giving the headmaster that stern look that cowed anyone who found themselves on the receiving end of it.

" Minerva I don't think we need to worry about that in this case " exclaimed Albas looking at her with a sign before looking at Severus an apology in his eyes before he finally met her gaze again.

"Very well Minerva "signed Albas it was clear he did not want to continue this discussion now.

"Severus it has been brought to my attention that professors with female apprentices have a tendency to have sex with their apprentices "began Albas before Severus interrupted him looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Something I'm sure you and Minerva know all about" whispered Severus his lips quirking at the ends as he tried not to burst out laughing he couldn't believe they thought he would even be tempted to do such a thing with Miss. Granger.

Neither of them said a thing both of them smiling their eyes meeting for only a second as he referred to the way they had gotten together.

"Severus we're being serious we don't want you taking advantage of Hermione Granger "snapped Minerva returning to her stern demeanor.

" Minerva neither of you have anything to worry about I can hardly stand being in the same room with Miss. Granger what makes you think I'd want to fuck her " hissed Severus standing again and moving over to the fire throwing some floo powder in to make his exit. He took the fact that they didn't say anything else as a sign that he could leave now. Looking at them finding them still standing where he'd left them he went through the fire back into his quarters.

Severus sat in his chair again in front of the fire picking up his glass of fire whiskey and downing it draining it completely. Pouring himself another glass he sat there in despair he couldn't believe they had actually made him agree to make that insufferable know it all his apprentice. He sat there for a long time sulking in his misery drinking his fire whiskey pouring himself another glass when he had drained his glass. As he drank his third glass of fore whiskey Severus finally found the silver lining in having Hermione Granger the insufferable know it all he hated as his apprentice he could torture her with work. He could make her be his slave, he could make her jump through hoops to please him, but then suddenly he got an idea Severus got a nasty, terrible idea.

Severus sat up in his chair an evil Grinch like grin on his face emptying his glass as his mind began to work. Severus Snape began to form a plan in his head he decided he could get rid of his new apprentice. He decided he would work Hermione Granger so hard he would torture her with the hardest potions he knew of, he would make her a slave to his every demand and he knew once he started doing that she would quit the apprenticeship and most likely go to another professor for an apprenticeship.

"No Miss. Granger won't be my apprentice for long I just have to bide my time "said Severus leaning back in his chair drinking his fire whiskey a devious devil's grin on his face. As this plan was forming in the potions masters mind Hermione Granger entered the headmaster's office.

Albas and Minerva were still standing in front of the chair Severus had vacated and smiling at her they silently gestured for her to sit down in the chair in front of them.

"Miss. Granger we've talked Professor Snape into accepting you as his apprentice "said Minerva as Albas stood silently beside her. Minerva looked at the young woman in front of her in that moment frowning as she imagined the hell that man was going to put her through.

"How did you get him to agree "asked Hermione hoping they didn't use any sort of force knowing if they did that she would be the one to pay for it.

"We made him see that there was no other choice "stated Albas feeling very uncomfortable knowing that Severus would most likely take the way they handled things out on this girl.

Hermione didn't say anything in response to the headmaster's words, but she knew they had forced him to make her his apprentice and she knew because of that she was in for the worst experience of her life.

" Hermione we want you to work very hard this apprenticeship will not be easy, but we know you can do it " said Minerva looking at the girl in front of her a smile on her face she was very proud of her. She thought that maybe Severus Snape might meet his match with Hermione Granger as his apprentice and as this thought went through her mind Hermione was thinking that despite whatever Professor Snape put her through she would not give up.


End file.
